Beyond Sol System
by Starbuck1988
Summary: What would have happened if the Dark ages only lasted 100 years, and a series of unfortunate events were to bring 2 different universes together? If you new how certain things unfold, how would humanity handle themselves?
1. Chapter 1: Human Tendencies

Human Tendencies

I do not own Stargate, Battlestar Galactica 2003 or The Expanse. All information in this story is for the purpose of entertainment to the reader and not for Profit.

This story is an AU of The Expanse and the Dark Ages only lasted 100 years.

* * *

Without having 500 years of dark ages the world was able to progress technologically to the point where 1830 humans took to the stars and colonized mars and the asteroid belts. In 1850 Mars fought for their independence from the UN (United Nations) which was the governing body of Earth and all countries were represented. The UN had more ships but due to the advanced technology Mars had both sides entered a Cold War status with each other. Both sides had enough weaponry to decimate the other but it would be MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction).

With the Belters were caught between the 2 giants but there was growing discontent among the Belters. They viewed their predicament as being slaves, if Earth or Mars decided they were a threat they would withhold air or water as punishment. The OPA (Outer Planets Alliance) were a group considered to be a terrorist faction by the 2 mega-powers, but the OPA was trying to fight for the Belters independence.

OPA started recruiting people like their leader Frederick "Fred" Lucius Johnson who was also known as "The Butcher of Anderson Station". In the UN as the leader of the Task Force designated to squash the rebellion as the UN viewed the situation, the leadership at the UN ordered the station be destroyed even after they surrendered. The first step towards legitimacy was building a Navy for the OPA but since the they started out as a group of thugs changing mindset to a standard would be a long journey.

June 05 1902

It was just another day on the Canterbury as James Holden was in his quarters with his lover Ade Nygaard the ships Navigator. Both were inside the ship in Zero-G activities just as the announcement was made the ship would start moving. The display on his wall instructed him to find the ships XO as he was the 2nd officer and the Captain was required on the bridge.

Using a crowbar borrowed from Amos he forced the XO's door open to find him standing in a bathrobe and boxers speaking crazy and walking in the dirt from his plants. As Holden reported to the CO that the XO had started talking to his plants 6 months ago the CO offered Holden the position as XO for which Holden refused. The CO "think about it till we get to Ceres and let me know your final answer."

After a distress call was received and the ship automatically uploaded it to HQ for analysis. The Corporations believed that people can remove information they are required to act on and simply turn a blind eye. HQ ordered the Cant to investigate the distress call and assist if possible.

CO "XO put a team together and check out that ship for survivors" James "Acting XO". His team was the ship's engineer Naomi Nagata, mechanic Amos Burton, pilot Alex Kamal, and medic Shed Garvey. After arriving near the ship they could make out the ship's name "Scopuli". Holden "Cant this is Knight 1, ship is the Scopuli, it has holes all over it."

Cant "roger Knight 1 proceed with the investigation." As they docked with the Scopuli they proceeded to check the ship. Emergency lights were on as there was no power in the ship, headed for the Bridge. As they arrived on the bridge they began checking consoles, they noticed that there was no power left on the ship.

Naomi "If there is no power, how is there a beacon?" as they began checking everywhere based on that question. Amos "take a look at this" everyone bent down to see what he was looking at and noticed the beacon.

James "Cant Knight 1, we have found no survivors but we found a beacon placed on the ship. Someone wanted to lure a ship out here. Tech appears to be military grade." Cant "roger Knight 1 return to ship ASAP we need to leave quickly."

They boarded the Knight and started to return to the Cant when the scopes showed a ship that barely registered. After the Knight warned the Cant about the scopes a torpedo was detected and the Knight started evasive maneuvers. The Cant started burning to get to the Knight but the torpedo bypassed the Knight and headed straight for the Cant. Mere seconds later it was all over.

With the momentum of the Cant and the Knight still headed straight for them the debris was headed right at them. Alex was unable to avoid them and the Knight sustained damage, the comms were out. An hour after it all happened they were able to get the internal comms equipment restored but the antenna outside was also damaged.

During all of this Alex was inspecting the device found on the Scopuli and came to the conclusion that it was Martian.

* * *

In the next chapter we will see what kind of trouble the Knight crew is in as well as see what is happening with the SG world.

Please let me know how my story and writing is as this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Tension

Growing Tension

I do not own Stargate, Battlestar Galactica 2003 or The Expanse. All information in this story is for the purpose of entertainment to the reader and not for Profit.

\- The belters have an accent that sounds like so many but also doesn't. If you combined Australia, UK, South Africa and just about any others you could think of and then mutate it into words that people who didn't have access to education like we have in the US and you can start to get an idea of who the belters are. They are an oppressed people that UN and Mars just treat like peasants basically from the middle ages when kingdoms rule the earth.

 **June 5th, 1902**

 **Knight Shuttle**

 **250Km** **away from Canterbury Wreck.**

While Naomi was working on fixing the comms system from the debris damage. Alex decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Who would have logged the distress call after the Captain told us to delete it?"

Amos started "It was probably the Ade, she seems like the goody two shoes type." The discussion went on for about 5 minutes, but Jim had enough of them trying blame every other person than who did it and spoke up. "How do you know Ade logged the distress call, someone else could have done it."

Alex "And how do you know that she didn't?" Jim didn't say anything further adding to the tension in the room, and to squash the debate over who did it Naomi slammed the power source she was holding into the ladder next to her telling everyone in her belter accent "bickerin' about it won't bring them back or get us out of this jam" Jim cooled down some and went over to see how she was doing with the comms equipment checks, she told him low enough to where only he could hear "if you want to clear your conscience do it on your own time, not while we are low on air."

The room was still so tense between Amos and Jim that the silence was that much worse. Shed started freaking out talking about how they were going to die and talking so fast you almost couldn't make out the words he was saying, but Jim recognized Shock when he saw it and gave him something to calm him down. "Shed this is shock, your a medic and you know what shock is. Just calm down and take a breath….just breath….you OK?"

"I'm good, I'm good." Naomi "The antenna is busted, I don't got a signal" Jim "I'm going outside and I'm going to fix it." she gives him a look like he's not understanding how bad the situation they are actually in and tells him "we lost allot of air flyin through that debris" Alex also adds "if you go out there it will be vacuum inside here, the outer airlock door is gone."

Naomi "Amos go with him." While Jim and Amos are working on the comms antenna after venting the shuttle. Naomi starts to hear Alex rambling on about something, but none of it was even making any sense. He answered a question she had but nothing sounded right. "Shed take a look at Alex and see whats wrong with him." Shed "it seems like Aphasia, but his oxygen gauge is still showing enough in there, hold on" he pounds on his tank a couple times "oh no, oh no, oh no. his tank is malfunctioning, he has no air in there. Alex I'm going to share my air with you."

Naomi "Jim, Amos….you better hurry, Alex and Shed are running out of air." Working as quickly as they could on the antenna Jim and Amos were working on clearing the air. Jim "so would you push me off right here?" Amos replied with a poker face he always had that would put the best to shame "yes I would, you act so arrogant like you know better than everyone what to do….but I know Naomi wouldn't like it, so I don't."

With the antenna fixed, Naomi was testing out the circuit patch to broadcast a distress call but she found another problem "if it's not one problem it's anotha, pull every power source from everything other than life support. we need more juice to get a signal out."

While gathering the power of every source onboard Naomi was taking a look at the beacon they found on the Scopuli. "Want to clue us in there chief?" asked Alex interested in what she was looking at inside the beacon found on the Scopuli. "Every beacon has a serial number, something to trace back to the manufacturer. This serial number….." she nearly jumped out of her skin after she looked at the origin of the tech. "It's MARTIAN CONGRESSIONAL NAVAL technology…." Naomi answered the question nobody knew to ask.

Alex "they wouldn't just attack a civilian vessel like that" Amos "but they did, we all saw the stealth tech and now this beacon?" Jim "what other explanation is there? those were not pirates and Mars is the only nation with stealth tech. not even earth has stealth tech." with three hours of air left Alex told everyone "signal strong, we have good connection. Broadcasting distress call now." They began broadcasting the distress beacon in hopes of a rescue which might not come. Their hopes of being rescued were so low because of where they were, an asteroid area where people like pirates would love to prey on helpless ships and people. They would not make it to Ganymede and would make it to a shipping lane but no guarantee that someone would be there.

Running low on air they Alex hears the beeping on the consoles telling him his attention is needed. Shaking his head to clear his senses cause the air was getting allot thinner than is needed to think very clearly "We are just waiting on to receive a response…...message received…. About 80,000 clicks to the pickup point, it will be very close but doable." said Alex, as Jim looked at the amount of oxygen left "we will be cutting if very close" his face a look of fear as he saw which ship answered the distress call "the ship coming to pick us up is The Donnager…..A Martian Battleship, and the flagship of the entire Martian Navy."

"Great, and we just broadcast our location so they can finish the job" Shed letting his panic show as he didn't want to die. Jim took over the comms station setting the frequency to broadcast to the entire solar system. "My name is James Holden and the five survivors of the Ice Freighter Canterbury. We were attacked by Mars after answering a bogus distress call and the Canterbury was destroyed. This message is being broadcast to give us insurance…."

The Donnager started jamming all frequencies, but the message was heard by all.

 **MCRN Donnager**

The survivors of the Canterbury were standing there being checked for their identity, when the guard checked Alex his device beeped and he looked a little different than before proceeding on with his duties as if nothing happened.

During all of this Captain Theresa Yao and Intelligence Officer Lieutenant Lopez were inspecting the distress beacon recovered from the Scopuli. "So you found this fairly easy?" Holden nodded to the Intel officer "Why do you think we would lure a civilian ship all the way out here just to destroy it?"

"Why would we leave something like this out where it's easy enough to find by someone like yourself Holden?" the Captain asked him still inspecting the beacon. Holden didn't have an answer "This doesn't look like something even pirates can get their hands on" she told her Intel officer after the prisoners were taken to be put in holding cells.

At the holding cells Jim was pushed in. Naomi was getting man-handled into her cell as Amos quickly approached and punched the marine right in the face and then got tazed, then tazed again because he wouldn't stay down. "Hey I'll let myself in" Shed quickly spoke with his hands in the air and quickly got in his cell.

Alex was heading towards a cell when he was stopped by the MMC soldier informed him he would head a different way.

 **Interrogation room 30 minutes later**

Lt. Lopez was sitting across from Jim and put something in his mouth, mere seconds later his senses were sharp as he looked very closely at everything Jim did. He proceeded to ask him questions from were you on the Canterbury to why were you at Phoebe station. "We were never on Phoebe station, it's a restricted zone for belters." Jim answered but that question Lopez watched every detail, his hands, eyes, mouth even for the slightest hint he was being untruthful.

Throughout the next hour he proceeded along similar lines with the other three, but Naomi was a different interrogation. "Why did the OPA blow up the Canterbury?" Lopez asked her multiple times "hands on the table" she got very mad and slammed her hands on the table "I don't work for Fred Johnson or the OPA, thats why I was on the Cant to get away from the OPA"

Jim being the first interrogation done, he was the first into the room that looked like a break room/holding room/break room. It was easy to guard with only one entrance to the room and had lockers in there, along with chairs for use during High-G burns. "It's good to see you. I think. You look very well treated. So your helping them now?" Jim told Alex who was wearing a MCRN coveralls. "I served in the Martian Navy for 20 years, I was honorably discharged, which is a hell of a lot more than I can say about you cowboy." Alex replied with anger very apparent in his voice "They told me allot of things, things I didn't know before. Come to think about it, I don't know a good goddamn about you."

Adding to the growing tension in the room Amos and Shed walked in, "I told them everything, I just started talking and didn't stop until they brought me here." Shed said out loud, his demeanor was that of someone very scared. Amos adding more information that was getting the survivors of the Cant almost to a frenzy. Just as Naomi entered the room, more tension was added to the volatile situation developing with each passing second as Jim was deep in thought.

Breaking the bickering that would turn into Amos bashing someones skull in, "I'm ready to talk now...but only with the Captain." Jim told to the camera in the room hoping it would bring the hostilities from his people to a halt.

 **Bridge**

Jim arrived at the bridge with the Intel officer escorting him to see the Captain. "Mr. Holden, your face is all over the news on every screen and terminal in the system; telling everyone that Mars blew up the Canterbury. I want you to recant your statement and tell everyone instead that Naomi Nagata working for the OPA blew it up." the Captain told Jim in a tone that had the air of someone very much in charge.

Jim however didn't like someone accusing Naomi of working for the OPA after working with her "I will tell them whatever you want for the safety of my crew, except that. Naomi isn't OPA, and if she is she's not a terrorist and CERTAINLY didn't blow up the Cant."

"We detected this drive signature about 30 minutes ago burning towards us, but it isn't responding to any of our hails; the ship doesn't match any known vessel in the Mars or UN database. We think it's coming to pick up Ms. Nagata." the Captain placed her thoughts but didn't know if they were right, just the best thing she could think of. Just after finishing that sentence the ship split up. "The ship split up, now tracking six ships heading right for us." one of the Weapons Operators informed the Captain continuing to do her job watching for any threats their systems could detect.

"They launched torpedo's" the second Weapons Operator conveyed with a sense of urgency at the gaul of the vessels firing on a Martian Warship. "Launch torpedo's at all bogeys." the Captain ordered in a calm manner that made the Martians seem arrogant and very sure of their technology. The Captain continued to monitor the scene unfolding before them all, the torpedo's on both sides passing each other.

 **Holding Cell/Room**

As the other four survivors of the Cant were still in a heated debate, throwing around accusations and mistrust, the lights changed to blue. "What is going on?" Shed asked. "That is battle lighting, it's probably just a drill." Alex finished, as he was assessing the situation. "I don't think it's a drill." Alex added "That is torpedo's launching….. I mean who would be stupid enough to go up against the Donnager." kinda puting some of his thoughts out there for everyone and no one.

"I think we should buckle in" Shed told everyone. "Good idea." Naomi added as everyone started taking their seats and fastening themselves in securely to ensure they won't get thrown around.

 **Earth**

 **UN Building**

 **Undersecretary Sadavir Errinwright's Office**

Sitting in his office with Deputy Undersecretary Chrisjen Avasarala and Fleet Admiral Souther, Errinwright is discussing the current events ongoing after the accusations against Mars from James Holden. "What do we know about this James Holden?" Errinwright asked the Fleet Admiral and his Deputy. "He served seven years in the Navy, was dishonorably discharged following punching an officer after disobeying an order to fire on a belter ship smuggling goods." the Admiral Souther reported what they had on Jim.

"He was right though, they weren't smuggling contraband. They were smuggling people." Chrisjen added a counterpoint. "Either way we have Mars being identified as attacking the Canterbury. What are we going to do?" Errinwright asked the Fleet Admiral. "Well we have two options right now as I see it. First, we sit back and wait to see what Mars will do, but that has a drawback of appearing to do nothing. That may also inflame the Belt as looking weak. Second, we re-deploy the fleet to key points around the system and sortie half of the ships in port right now to reserve locations. It shouldn't appear aggressive to also not appear weak either." finished the Fleet Admiral as he waited for the second highest position in the United Nations to give his answer.

"Let's prepare the second option. Recall any personnel needed for the ships to be ready to sortie, but don't send the order to Sortie until I speak to the Secretary-General. I will need to sell this to him so he can brief the General Assembly as this will not be a small thing to decide." Errinwright finished his thoughts as they all left to head their respective ways and get the pieces moving.

 **MCRN Donnager**

 **Bridge**

"You look nervous, I take it in the UN Navy you didn't see much action?" the Captain asked Jim trying to provoke a response, could've been out of hatred for someone from the planet that forced her planet to set back their plans for a terraformed Mars by 100 years due to the need for a strong Navy to defend themselves. Jim just replied as honestly as he could, it was a core part of his personality "I don't like getting shot at, I don't like war." "Then why join the Navy?" the Captain asked "Most of my officers have only seen war in simulations. For myself, I did three years in the belt rooting out the terrorists there that were stealing terraforming supplies from Mars."

"Torpedo's in range of PDC's in 1 minute." at the same time the Weapons officer reported the status "Captain is requested in the Comms Room for an urgent communique." was heard on the bridge by the Petty Officer of the Watch 'conducting his duties perfectly' the Captain thought to herself proceeding to the Comms Room.

"Do you miss Earth?" Lt. Lopez asked Jim "If I missed it, I would have gone back there." Jim replied with a little acid to his tone. "My Great-Uncle immigrated to Mars from Earth, he would tell us how he missed it; 'Oceans that end beyond the horizon, more air than is needed, and the freedom to go anywhere without the need for a suit to keep you safe from the harsh environment." Lopez explained to Jim, but also to no one in particular as he was remembering his Great-Uncle.

"What do you have against Earth?" Jim asked him curious as to why all the hostility. "Your people just hold out your hands looking for Government handouts: free food, free medicine, free land, it makes me sick that it will take more two generations of Martians to achieve what should have only taken five years. My people are still forced to live in domes, forced use those funds we could be terraforming Mars into the beautiful garden world it will be into our military to defend us from the plague that is Earth. I just hope that Mars can be terraformed into the beauty she should be before your people destroy it."

"Secure the prisoner." the Captain told the Marine in full combat gear that had returned with her as she started assessing the situation still unfolding. 'there are too many unknowns to which there are no answers' the Captain thought to herself while looking at the unknown ships still heading towards them.

"Get the in the chair" the marine told Jim while pushing him towards a chair on the wall, the seat was folded up as he reached it and proceeded to sit down and put the straps over his shoulder and into the buckle and the part between his legs also into it fastening himself in. Lt. Lopez touched the buckle and locked him in place in effect securing him to where he couldn't get up without their approval.

"Fire all PDC's" the Captain ordered as the torpedo's reached range of the Point Defense Cannons located all around the ship. All around the ship the torpedo's were swarming around it trying to find a hole in the defenses of the mighty battleship, most were getting shot down but some made it through. "Sir, the guidance systems on these torpedo's is like nothing any simulation has produced." the second Weapons officer informed his CO while continueing to defend the ship from the hostiles. "The PDC's are being pushed to their limit."

The ship rocked even more from heavier weapons. "They have railguns" the weapons officer announced, "I have never seen railguns mounted on such a small ship before." Lt. Lopez announced, being the ships intelligence officer part of his job was to know as many ships as possible and what weapons were on them.

The torpedo's outside were continuing to circle the ship looking for somewhere to hit. "Torpedo hit Engine 1, minimal damage." reported the second weapons officer, just as he finished that sentence they felt a rumble throughout the ship. "Torpedo hit to the reactor core." everyone clicked their heels together to activate the magnets in their boots in case they lost gravity.

 **Holding Cell/Room**

"That is the sound of the railguns firing, they wouldn't be firing railguns unless we were in CQB. Close Quarters Battle." Alex finished knowing no one in this room knew what that meant. He finished his sentence as the ship started rocking more from the railguns of the enemy ships. Alex had no sooner finished his sentence when a round punched through the compartment.

Seeing the whole towards the center of the ship, they looked back towards the outside hull to see the damage. What they saw almost sent them all into shock, Shed was sitting this strapped to his chair, however his head was nowhere to be found and the blood was being sucked into space along with the air in the room.

Shaking free from the instant shock of what they saw after a few moments, they got to work to seal the breaches in the room. Grabbing Martian Tech Manuals they proceeded to use a gun that would put liquid metal in place that hardened on contact and allowed the breach on both sides to be sealed but the amount of air they lost was allot.

 **Bridge**

"Splash one bogey." the Weapons officer announced as a torpedo took out one of the unknown targets. the other torpedo's missing the other five. The targets were moving so fast that only a few minutes later they were very close. "Enough of this, they are too close for torpedo's. Activate all railguns, let's finish this and go home." the Captain ordered. As the railguns came online and targeted the bogeys. They proceeded to add their fury to the fire raging outside."Splash 2, Splash 3." reported Weapons officer 1 as the railguns destroyed 2 more of the hostiles.

The enemy ships were now close enough for the PDC's to add their firepower as well "Bogey 4 down" reported the first weapons officer just as all systems began losing power under the strain of the reactor damage and all the systems trying to keep her ship from being destroyed. With only two enemy ships remaining the Captain was feeling optimistic about surviving after each new situation arose. What should have been an easy victory in the eyes of the Martians onboard was turning directly the way someone would think if they knew _Murphy_.

More thuds hit the ship but this time they were different than the others. "Boarding pods approaching." was the report, but the ship launching it was so close only seconds later they had attached themselves to the Donnager.

 **Location Unknown**

"Should we help them?" a woman asked looking at the carnage unfolding, "We cannot, for now we observe to see how they handle what is coming. They still have many lessons to learn before they are ready." replied a man standing next to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Age of Exploration

Age of Exploration

I do not own Stargate, The Expanse, or Battlestar Galactica 2003. All information in this story is for the purpose of entertainment to the reader and not for Profit.

To help with information in the story I am adding some information for hyperdrive speeds represented in bands of hyperspace.

Alpha Ha'tak

Beta Apophis Ha'tak (V2) and Wraith Hive

Gamma Anubis Ha'tak (V3) and BC-304

Delta BC-304 with ZPM and Ori Mothership

Eta Bilskirnir and Hive with ZPM

Theta O'neill and Atlantis

Iota Atlantis brand new drive

Below is the ranks I will be using for the new Tau'ri Federation Fleet.

Supreme Admiral

Fleet Admiral

Battlegroup Admiral

Captain

Colonel

Major

Lieutenant

Ensign

* * *

 **2025**

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Atlantis**

It was starting out to be a perfect day thought Angelica Nagala the current civilian head of the Atlantis Colony. She was drinking her morning cup of Earl Grey tea made perfectly by her assistant Corina Mantinee. Walking out onto the balcony, she just looked at the massive shipyards and cities currently being built. As far as anyone at Atlantis could see there was working being done.

To the north of the proud city built by the Alterrans millions of years ago, were the military docs floating in the air thanks to research from the Asgard. Even with them gone their legacy would live in the Terran Federation. The Terran Federation was formed in 2016 during the State of the Union Address with the starting member worlds of Earth under the UN after the disclosure of the Stargate to the world, it was years in the making but President Hayes had enough of the back room deals being made by corrupt politicians and businessmen interested only in themselves and not the wellbeing of their planet. During his speech the President outline this: "With the knowledge that we are not alone in our Galaxy, we are at a crossroads. Some of the planets we have visited, such as Langara which united in order to protect their people and not selfishly to further their own interest, have handled disclosure rather well. Others have not and have tried to exterminate the other faction on their planet. I hope that each leader will think about their people and not for power or status. I am setting forth a proposal now to every nation on Earth. Just like America did with the Magna Carta to earn their right for freedom, freedom from tyranny, freedom from fear, and freedom from those who felt they were entitled to controlling anything they wanted because they were born into the right family. I propose this now, any country wishing to join the Terran Federation must have a government represented by their people, without coercion, in order to be allowed in and must abide by planet wide rules that will be voted and approved by the Federation. Any country that does not wish to do this will have the option to move to another planet, but any of their people that wish to stay can be placed in the Terran Federation country of their choice."

With this declaration to the Za'tarc detectors were mass produced and used during city council debates to the Secretary General of the UN who represented the Tau'ri in the Federation would get checked monthly to ensure corruption was halted and eliminated. Countries like North Korea, China, Iran, Columbia, and most of the other Middle Eastern countries refused to join and requested their own planets, however in the Federation Magna Carta (FMC) there was no stipulation as to each country that refused would be getting their own planet. In 2018 with three-fourths of each country requesting asylum the governments themselves and one-fourth of the population standing firm with their countries 475,981,193 people from over a dozen countries were sent via stargate to a world in the opposite direction of former Goa'uld territory. After they were moved along with enough things for them to last five years the gate was removed and they were left on their own.

The rest of the Federation thrived with the next six years being used to bring the world up to a standard that would have made the Alterrans proud "who knows, maybe the ascended Alterrans are looking down and are giving us a 'that's not to shabby' look of approval" President Hayes told Dr. Jackson after everything was complete. On in 2024 with Earth completely overhauled and Space docks, shipyards and refineries throughout the system, Earth was finally ready to start exploring. But that was short lived thinking as the lucian alliance and some other races that had stayed in the shadows during the Goa'uld reign had surfaced and kept the TF busy playing peacekeeper to worlds that couldn't defend themselves.

As Atlantis became the new location of all exploration forces, with the amount of wraith hive ships in Pegasus not even being enough to make a Deadalus BC-304 class battlecruiser to sweat, it would be the perfect grounds for them. In 2025, for the first time in over 10,000 years Atlantis was at population limit, they had to start expanding outward the same way the Asurans did, however with the addition of Asgard information database to the Alterran database the TF started building facilities that were in the atmosphere but floated in the air as if gravity had no effect. The ship building facilities had the shape of 6 sides of equal length between the point of intersection with the next side and was open on both ends, this allowed ships needing repair to enter and exit and each side was equipped with matter conversion devices to speed up the process. They still required raw materials but it cut the BC-304 construction time from 1 year down to a month.

Standing on the observation room that connected four of the many shipyards that were located on the planet was Amelia Corrigan the Civilian Captain of the DSE-1 Thor. She was admiring the innovation of the technology they had acquired over the years, from ships that traversed the oceans on Earth to ships that traversed the stars with such speed they could go from Atlantis to Earth in about 3.5 hours at top speed and 7 hours at cruising speed. She was joined by her XO Colonel Devon Cutter from Langara, Major Jonathan "Jon" O'neill who had a quick tongue but steadfast personality when faced with pressure be it battle or chess, Science Officer Shelbi Pacheco from Orban, and Dr. Anita Jackson (the niece of Dr. Daniel Jackson) who followed in her uncle's and grandfather's footsteps of being an archeologist was also coming as the mission they were about to embark on was to the galaxy suspected to be the last known direction the Furlings were seen heading.

"She is a beauty isn't she?" Amelia asked Jon as he liked to be called, being the clone of the Great American hero can be a real big pain in the ass, but he kept his spirit high throughout all his dealing and with Thor having erased the knowledge of his son and all that helped Jon use his scalpel sharp intellect on par with even the greatest minds.

"That she is" commented Anita as he was also admiring the ship that will take them exploring. She was the Heimdall Class Deep Space Exploration vessel Thor named in honor of their long time friend and Asgardian. It was almost the size of an Asgard O'neill class battlecruiser at 1,348 meters long but it looked like a cross between Asgard and Alteran ships. The slim half octagonal shape at the front that the Beliskner and O'neill ships had, as well as the dual pylons on the engine housing at the rear of the ship, but the other addition made the engines look closer to an Aurora battleship, the additions were to accommodate the six puddle jumpers the ship would be loaded with. The pylons on the rear on the ship had a half circle on each connecting the top to the bottom, on those were more engines giving this ship the speed of three-fourths the speed of light at a cruise speed. In addition the half circles were added point defense and would also place a secondary shield to help protect the engines if the primary shields went offline.

Even with all this protection and firepower, this was still a science and exploration vessel but Tau'ri doctrine was to not get caught with your pants down. So as much as Amelia didn't like the idea, it was necessary, but it also helped that the weapons were hidden until needed.

"She is the first of a whole fleet of ships in the process of getting built" Amelia commented on the state of the Federation "Two of the shipyards in the Milky Way galaxy and one here are working on military ships, and Atlantis and Tollana are working on everything else. Her top speed should be around three-fourths the speed of light and in hyperspace they are estimating she can reach the Theta if not the Iota band in hyperspace. They have been working hard since getting the science community all over the world involved in understanding and improving the technology from the Alterrans and Asgard. As such she will have a core from both onboard with their power sources being shielded so we do not have another repeat of what happened during the Ori Galactic War."

"I agree with that whole heartedly" stated Anita as he recalled being stuck on the Odyssey with vala for what seemed like forever while the Ori chased them around until they disabled the core from the main systems and then left. "With the immediate threats gone it is nice to be able to find time to build exploration vessels, it is what we originally were trying to do with the Stargate. I just hope we don't start more fights where some giant catastrophe happens." Anita finished with a dreadful thought.

"Anita, why you have a splendid knack for bringing gloom to a conversation" Jon commented towards Anita with a small jab telling him he was just joking with him. "It is nice to see we are using neutronium with the new ships designs, the hull is strong enough to stop an Ori beam 21 times before the structure starts to show signs of degradation. Plus as an added bonus they installed a BIG HONKIN SPACE gun on it, we get the improved Alterran beam weapon plus 5 Asgard beam weapons, 13 Tollan Ion cannons, and 51 railguns for point defense." Jon concluded with the most affectionate tone any of them had heard him describe anything other than food.

"They also finished the Arcturas project, using the information Dr. McKay collected during the failed project the Alterrans were working on. They found that using the Energy from the reactor they can supply a shield around it that is designed to deal with the exotic particles that are released, in addition to some Neutrino-Naquadah-Trinium shielding." Shelbi commented "but they also installed two ZPM positions onboard, one for the gate in the back of the ship and the other for the systems on the ship just in case we need a boost to things so the Arcturus reactor isn't taxed and threaten everyone onboard." she finished some of the more sciency stuff as Jon would call it, just like his clone.

"Last time I heard Jon speak about something with that amount of reverie and affection was talking about food, he doesn't even talk about women with that much infatuation." Devon commented with a snarky look at the clone of General Jonathan 'Jack' O'neill.

"Oh yeah, speaking of food, who's hungry?" Jon asked while turning towards the transporter. "I hear today is Mongolian BBQ day in the mess hall. They even cook it in front of you after you select everything you want on it. Plus...there's PIE." which was even his older clones favorite thing. "The pie for today is Strawberry-Rhubarb, it was made fresh by the Amish."

"I was glad to hear the Amish wanted to try simple lives out here spreading their culture of minimalism to those who wanted to join. I even hear a couple of the Athosians and Genii joined them. The planet they settled on is very nice, it doesn't look like it's been touched at all by human hands." Anita added since it was fascinating to see the interaction of different people.

"Anita, you'd be more fascinated if it were some ancient history or an excavation site we were looking at, just like your Uncle." Amelia chided at her while drinking some Earl Grey Black Tea "Ahhhhhh, that always hits the spot, nothing better than a beautiful view and a good cup of tea to start the morning. However, Jon I agree about the lunch today, Mongolian BBQ and pie sounds wonderful." she added while turning back to the small group she would be spending the next long while working with.

As the group started making their way to the transporter booth Devon looked at Amelia and asked what they were probably all thinking "So where is Federation Fleet HQ sending us to this time, the Andromeda galaxy? Or maybe the Orithyia galaxy? From what Anita says the Asgard were there once upon a time and might have some things for us to see and learn."

"Well, Supreme Admiral Richards sent the mission debrief to the ship to only be opened when we are outside of this galaxy, until then it is encrypted. But from what I hear everyone should get a bit of fun out of this, the weapons onboard can be manually used from consoles on the bridge or the Alterran Command Chair in the middle of the ship which is another reason for the ZPM." Amelia pointed out "they found the brain-to-chair-to-ship systems was much much faster than a brain-to-hands-to-ships systems timewise."

As they exited the transporter room on the floor the galley was on Shelbi asked "Have we heard anything new from Destiny lately?" which was a good question, since May 9, 2011 Eli had put everyone in stasis with his pod being damaged and they couldn't fix it.

"Well I know that Eli wasn't able to fix the pod, but he did read the 1700 page manual and found there was another set of pods. Millions of years of damage had allot of sections damage so he used a space suit to get there and found that the section that they were in was working life support, just all connections were damaged. He found a working pod and went into stasis. However the little extra drain it took for him in stasis caused them to just get the ship re-powered about 3 months ago. 14 years in stasis for the crew." Amelia explained to the Thor's senior staff walking with her.

"Wow, i'm at least glad that they made it. I also hear that Ida galaxy has a Icarus class planet there, they are setting up the base now and going to be doing incremental tests as well as building sensor, defense, and shield platforms in space so we don't have another Lucian Alliance disaster like we did in Milky Way." Jon told them but looking at Amelia who just gave him a shocked look that he knew some more things than she did. "I'm the clone of THE General Jack O'neill, Amelia, I get access to allot of things."

The group just started laughing, including Amelia at the straight face of Jon who was trying his damndest not to laugh. "Anyway a few systems over they have another shipyard under construction with all the minerals they need in surrounding systems to build the Ida fleet." Devon added to the groups ongoing gossip.

* * *

Thank you for all the feedback I have gotten so far, next chapter we should see more action and more from the UNN and MCRN fleets as well as all the mysterius things going on in their neck of the woods.

Until next time, leave me a review or PM me with questions comments or concerns.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows

Shadows

I do not own Stargate, The Expanse, or Battlestar Galactica 2003. All information in this story is for the purpose of entertainment to the reader and not for Profit.

To all my readers, I do apologize for the delay. a little blockage of where I was wanting the story to go and how to set this chapter up for the next one.

* * *

 **June 6th, 1902**

 **MCRN Donnager**

 **Bridge**

"Report" Captain Yao ordered to the officer on damage control, the stress of the crew currently on the bridge could be seen on the faces of every crewmember she had serving under her. Even after fighting pirates in the belt did nothing to prepare her the fear of being boarded, since she is the Captain and knew that the crew were looking to her to be the steadfast force on the ship they could look to she buried her feelings deep down for the sake of the crew.

"There are boarding pods being reported on decks 3, 6, 8 and 15. Security teams have been dispatched." the officer reported as he kept looking over the information that was being reported. There were multiple firefights between the Marine Security teams and the invaders with casualties piling up on both sides, they were evenly matched with each other.

"Lt. Lopez, take Mr. Holden and the data we collected on the unknown ships and get to the frigate. That data and his testimony need to make it to MCRN Command if we are going to stop a possible war between Mars and Earth. The only way it works is both together in front of the Admirals and Congress." Captain Yao emphasized the importance of the mission as she handed him the data stick containing the detailed scans they conducted along with the logs of the fight, she knew she was sending him to babysit a person she _knew_ he despised all the while his marines were the ones getting killed by people they didn't know for reasons they didn't know.

"Yes Ma'am" Lt. Lopez replied and turned towards Holden who was helping a marine back to his feet all the while a gun was sitting on the floor in reach of him, but Holden didn't pick it up. Lopez in that moment started to rethink the info he knew about him, he knew that files are created by people that sometimes didn't like you, so the file may be wrong about one thing but he still didn't like Holden. "You two on me, let's go Holden." Lopez said not wanting to waste time while there were still enemies onboard.

On their way to the armory Holden told Lopez that he needed his crew, they knew just like he did what happened to the Canterbury, "Look, if all five of us are on our way to the frigate only one of use needs to make it, but if it's just me and I die then your mission will have failed." he said presenting a very valid point, and it wasn't far out of the way to the holding cell the rest of his crew were in after they headed to the armory. Armed and armored, Lopez had the other 2 marines on point and his six heading to the holding cell.

About halfway there they came under fire from the hostiles that boarded the _Donnager_ , Lopez quickly pushed holden behind a pillar that was between them and the people shooting at them and signaled for the others to begin fighting back. As if both marines were of one mind, they stepped out from cover and started firing at the intruders while advancing hoping to catch them off guard and end the fight quickly; but marines know that a perfect plan ends at first contact with the enemy and that proved true right now as the momentary shock of being engaged was quickly put aside by the two and they started firing back at the MCRN marines. As each were advancing and landing a shot here or there, they quickly found each other in close quarters with each other and used everything they had, weapons, arms and their body to get an edge on the other. Lopez could do nothing but observe both of his marines doing what they do best while protecting someone he would have killed himself if the captain hadn't ordered him to protect him at all costs.

The marines and the intruders were hitting each other, the first marine got a lucky gut punch in with his rifle and tried to kick at the same time, the kick missed however and the intruder tried to swing at him, both were evenly matched but the marine had trained for this type of fight since he finished bootcamp, and jumping back with a role he found his opening and fired 5 shots at the same point melting through the armor and killing the intruder. The second marine wasn't having the same luck, his opponent was getting the upper hand, could have been his size or something else but he was wounded when a bullet went through his right shoulder injuring him, good thing he was left handed.

As the fight with the last intruder continued the second marine came to help him, both marines were fighting melee with enemy number two and were slowly getting the upper hand, just as he aimed his gun, his finger on the trigger squeezing it in to start firing enough bullets to kill the marine, his head explodes from a powerful bullet from Lt. Lopez and saving the marine from dying. As they regrouped Lopez checked his marines to make sure they ok, thankfully in the vacuum they found themselves fighting in the suits came with quick seal kits to cauterize wounds and seal holes in damaged suits.

James knelt down to look at one of the people that was trying to kill him and took off his helmet, looking at the helmet it reminded him of something from the time when swords and shields were used, kinda look like a high tech archaic helmet that could vacuum seal but had what looked like chainmail for the neck attachment, 'these guys look like a medieval nerd with a _extreme_ leather fetish' James thought as he looked over one of the dead guys trying to find out who they were. There was no markings on the suit or helmet, they were good at hiding themselves and there wasn't time for a more thorough inspection, they were still in danger and needed to move.

"Let's move, if we stay more will come and we still need to get your friends" Lopez said to Holden as he was getting up from his inspection. They continued their journey towards the holding cell, every passageway they went through showed the signs of the fighting happening all over the ship. Scorch marks from weapons fire or corps on the ground just brought the reality of the situation further home for Holden 'we _need_ to stop this before it gets any more out of hand, I was wrong and need to face up to it with mars' James thought to himself but first he needed his crew mates.

 **Holding Cell**

Naomi, Amos, Alex, and the headless Shed were in the holding cell, Amos and Naomi managed to seal the two holes, a railgun round went in one side and out the other of the room causing the air to be sucked out and also blew off Shed's head killing him instantly. After they sealed the compartment Alex started freaking out "No no no no no no, who would be stupid enough to attack a Martian Battleship" he stated so fast Naomi had a hard time keeping up with his ramblings that started after that. To save air and calm him down she used a sedative stick to knock him out and then strapped him in so if the ship shook he wouldn't get hurt.

Naomi and Amos just sat down and tried to conserve air but she was thinking back to feelings she had when they were running out of air on the Knight shuttle before the rescue, the fear of suffocating, the regrets she had for being naive in joining the OPA, all the mistakes she made over the years that she couldn't ever make up for, but she held onto hope that someone would come for them.

 **2025**

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Atlantis Shipyard**

 **DSE-1 Thor**

Standing on the bridge of the ship was the XO, "CHENG, report systems status" Devon asked the Chief Engineer of the ship Major Clayton "Clay" Haas who was at the engineering console on the bridge analysing the ships systems ranging from the reactor and ZPM's to shields and weapons. "Reactor at 10%, ZPM's and shields at 100%, all systems are fully operational, we are ready." Clay reported to Devon as they were all waiting for the CO to come to the bridge.

Outside the ship was the CO, Commander Amelia Corrigan was waiting for the leader of Lantia (the name they gave to the planet since _Atlantis_ was a City-Ship) Angelica Nagala, since the importance of the _Thor_ was so high that someone of Amelia's caliber was placed in charge the Commissioning ceremony was to be done with representatives from all the Federation worlds present. All were present except Amelia who had the final mission for the Wraith tyranny finishing with complete success and zero casualties but it took them longer to finish the wraith colony than expected.

Angelica approached Amelia and started walking to where the ceremony would begin momentarily as everyone had been seated and the cameras were broadcasting to the entire Federation to mark the historic journey that was about to begin. "Good Afternoon to the crew of this ship, the people of Lantia, and the citizens of the Federation. We have had a long road from those first steps through the stargate 31 years ago by General O'neil and his team, and during that first encounter through the gate we started a revolution on such a scale that it would affect not just the Avalon Galaxy but many others as we fought and bleed for the freedom of every world as we challenged tyranny on such a level even Hitler and Stalin would appear to be kindergarten children in comparison. They took people from their homes, forced beings such as the Unas to be used as a vessel, host would imply they asked permission as some of our friends do. They wiped out whole civilizations just because they could. For the longest time only the Asgard could stand against them and keep them from controlling the entire galaxy, but as time went on they were able to do it less and less and the fear of them was enough to enforce the protected planets treaty with the goa'uld for years. The list of enemies we have fought and defeated is long. Goa'uld, Replicators, Aschen, Wraith, Ori, Genii and the Lucian Alliance are just the major threats that had plagued two galaxies for millenia. The sacrifice and dedication of those that have given their lives to protect us even when we were unaware of how much danger or how close to annihilation we were is extensive. We now look to the stars for exploration and discovery as so many have done before, Christopher Columbus, Magellan, and Lewis & Clark have done the crew of this Deep Space Exploration vessel will be the next to follow those that made amazing discoveries such as the earth not being flat and the north american continent."

"Attention to Christening" the Master-at-arms announced on queue from Angelica as she approached Amelia who was holding the Champagne bottle that both would break over the bow of the ship. "This tradition dates all the way back to Rome and Greece as a offering to Poseidon, too bad they didn't know he was a parasitic alien." Angelica joked to lighten the mood. "Today we do it more out of tradition to christen the ship, as soon as the bottle breaks we call out the name of the ship and then the ship is fit for service." Amelia and Angelica pulled back on the bottle getting ready to push it and sending it to the ship. With a nudge from both the bottle was on its way and in unison they said "we christen this ship as the Deep Space Exploration vessel…. _Thor_." they said the name at the same time the bottle broke.

"This ship has been named _Thor_ in honor of our long time friend, ally, and protector of those who couldn't protect themselves. _Thor_ was supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. We had a memorial service in secret for _Thor_ and the Asgard back during the days of the SGC when it was the most guarded secret. Today let's have a moment of silence for our fallen brethren and allies…." Amelia said while looking at the camera crews and then bowed her head in reverence of the fallen. Moments later she concluded her speech with the mission they were heading on but it wasn't where it would end. "Today we set out in the footsteps of some of our greatest explorers and begin a time of peace, today we finished the final battle against the last remaining cell of the Wraith. Right now we are enjoying the first peace the Pegasus galaxy has seen in more than 10,000 years, not since the Alterrans first seeded this galaxy. The Avalon galaxy is also enjoying the freedom from the oppression of the Goa'uld for the past millennia. We now set off to the Orithyia galaxy to explore the original galaxy of the Asgard and seek to expand our understanding and knowledge. Thank you everyone for your support and keep at the forefront of your minds Exploring is a foundation to discovery."

As Amelia concluded her speech Devon knew that it was time, "Transport Commander Corrigan aboard." with the order given in a flash of light in front of the camera she was gone and as soon as the transport was complete and Amelia was completely solid the announcement over the Public Announcement system " _Thor_ arriving" was heard inside and out of the ship and signalled the Commanding Officer was aboard. " _Atlantis_ this is _Thor_ , request permission to get underway and depart Lantia's Orbit...over." Amelia asked to Angelica signalling the start of the mission as soon as permission was given. " _Thor_ this is _Atlantis_ , permission granted. Depart and exit Lantia's orbit, good luck and stay safe."

As the final formal exchanges were made between the _Thor_ and _Atlantis_ the first exploration vessel specifically made for that purpose was departing to start exploring.

 **June 6th, 1902**

 **MCRN Donnager**

 **En route to Holding Cell**

They heard some gun fire in the distance, but nothing close to them as they proceeded to get the remaining 4 crew survivors of the Canterbury, every corridor showed the signs of the current struggle in the ship, the invaders and the defenders. Bullet holes, shell casings, scorch marks, and bodies littering the floor gave the grave situation that had befallen the mighty warship, the pride and joy of the Martian navy, their mightiest warship.

It took them another 2 minutes to reach the holding cell, upon reaching the holding cell they saw the whole on both sides on the hallway from the railgun round that went through the ship. "Patch those holes enough so we can get air flowing through here, we can't be sure of the state of it but the giant hole right there is enough to give a good picture." Lopez ordered the two marines, they immediately got to work and patched as fast as they could just enough for the air to flow.

They patched the leak in under 20 seconds and called the Damage Control Central to pump some air in there if they could. With that complete they opened the door and found three people looking like they were going to die soon, the fourth person was sitting there without a head. Lopez didn't like the site even for someone not from Mars, but more pressing concerns brought him back the next moment and all four proceeded to check the other three.

Naomi and Amos started to rouse when the door opened, but couldn't move just yet. They were being checked as they started to get up and were on their feet in mere moments, Alex was being slapped awake by one of the marines and jolted as he woke up and got his bearings to what was happening. With the other three survivors up and on their feet they got into the space suits that were in the compartment and got ready to leave. "What is going on?" Alex asked James as he was finishing his space suit so he could breath in case there was another place on the ship without air.

"The _Donnager_ is fighting the same unknown ships that destroyed the Cant, we are going with Lt. Lopez to a Frigate and burning hard to reach Mars so we can let the system know what is going on." James explained as fast as he could so they didn't waste time. With his answer, Alex finished putting on his helmet and the seven of them proceeded towards the hangar bay that housed the Martian Frigate onboard.

It took them eight more minutes to reach the entrance to the hangar bay, but Lopez had them stop while they looked for potential hostiles since it was over 100 feet to reach frigate. "We will lay down cover fire as you proceed to the frigate." Lopez explained for both the marines as to their job and the survivors so they knew what was going to happen. As soon as the marines and Lopez stepped out of the entryway and took aim at the first ones they saw they were being fired at from multiple locations. Bullets were going back and forth between the two parties, the marines had taken down six hostels but there were so many of them that the suppression fire back on them was increasing. The first marine went down as Naomi and James had gotten a third of the way across the bridge, the gravity fluttered again as the damage to the _Donnager_ kept stacking up from the ships that attacked them. As they were floating James quickly activated his Mag boots and grabbed Naomi's hand while swinging her around and pointing her feet towards the bridge, the momentum from the move also pulled him down and they continued to run as fast as they could.

After they finally reached the frigate and opened the doors Alex and Amos also proceeded to the Frigate, but the intense fire from the invaders was too much for the second marine and he was also killed. Lopez continued to shoot back at the people who dared to invade his ship and kill his marines, he fought harder after the second marine went down but after getting word from James that Alex and Amos reached the frigate he started to run towards it himself. He was two arm lengths from the ship and an explosive round hit him and punctured his armor but the momentum of the run carried him into the ship where James and Amos were carrying him to one of the many seats in the CIC. Lopez said "I'm not a pilot, I need someone else to take the control."

James grabbed Alex and shoved him to the pilot station located up a ladder from the CIC section "You need to fly this thing." James told him and went back to looking at Lopez, he was in bad shape

"Authorize full operational control of all systems for everyone now on board." Lopez told the computer onboard . "Alex dust off and get us going." James told him as he went to check on Lopez and see how bad his injuries were. "Alright, I need some juice...mmmmm, that's the stuff." Alex said more to himself as he types in commands to get the cocktail that were connected to every chair to aid them in staying awake and not blacking out when in full burn. Now that he was awake he proceeded to input commands and get the frigate underway from the _Donnager_ and get them out of danger.

After the docking ramp retracted enough and the doors on the frigate were closed, he started turning the ship to align it somewhat. With that complete he then deployed the six PDC's she had, as soon as they deployed they went to work eliminating hostiles everywhere in the hangar bay, dozens of enemies were shooting at the ship but the small arms they fired didn't do much more than piss them off. The PDC's were firing every which way they could and eventually fired at the doors of the hangar bay leading to space, with them destroyed the frigate had a clear path to get clear of the warzone.

"Evasive maneuvers and max burn, do not let anyone stay on our tails." Lopez ordered Alex who turned towards him "You got it hoss...I mean Yes Sir." Alex replied while reminding himself that he use to be MCRN and respect for a fellow service member was needed. As the frigate started it's burn Lopez looked at James "it would have been nice to see an ocean on Mars." he said and as his face showed the pain he was in he died.

Back on the _Donnager_ the scope operator reported "The _Tachi_ is away." a marine reported that the door wouldn't hold much longer. "I didn't think we could lose" Captain Yao said with remorse written all over her face, both officers placed their thumbs in their respective spots to initiate the self destruct and end it. In a brilliant flash of light the _Donnager_ and the last of the enemy ships were destroyed. The surviving crew of the Canterbury had escaped death again and no one knew they were alive. Or so they thought.

 **Unknown Location**

"They still don't know who or rather what you are, even with the loss of six ships we are still on plan to incite the war between Mars and the UN." an unknown man told the other man. "Six ships is not an acceptable loss, the shipmasters were incompetent. That should have been an easy victory with no losses." the second unknown man said in a deep echoing voice that sent shivers down the first man's spine. Even being a CEO in charge of one of the largest corporations in the solar system he still feared the man he was in the presence of.

* * *

Next Chapter we will see who the men behind the curtain are that are pulling the strings of the UN and Mars. We will also see more from the UN side of it. Next chapter will not be out until after New Years.

Thank you and Merry Christmas/Happy New Years/Happy Holidays


	5. Chapter 5: Coincidence

Coincidence

I do not own Stargate, The Expanse, or Battlestar Galactica 2003. All information in this story is for the purpose of entertainment to the reader and not for Profit.

I do apologize for it taking so long on releasing this chapter, but life gets in the way, my daughter recently turned 1 and started walking everywhere in the house so it's not easy finding time to get away to write. But without further yammering that no one wants to here onto the next Chapter.

* * *

 **2025**

 **Unknown Location**

 **TFS Thor**

The _Thor_ was cruising through hyperspace heading for the for the Orithyia Galaxy in hopes of finding historical information about the Asgard and further their understanding of one of the four great races. They saw the mission briefing after they left Pegasus and their task was to explore and find the planet the Asgard came from, there were many reasons for that from just learning about departed friends and allies to maybe finding genetic material to restart the Asgard but they wouldn't know anything until they get there.

The other part of their mission was to test the latest sensor suite available, "Captain, the new sensor is performing better than anticipated, we are 57 Ly from a system and the data we are getting is extraordinary; we were scanning previously unexplored sector of Avalon per commands directive for sensor testing and we discovered an unknown sector with a dual binary star system, data indicates it has around 23 planets." Major Shelbi Pacheco told the Captain "data indicates there are 12 planets with atmospheres that could support life, I recommend calling it in to HQ and requesting permission to explore."

Lieutenant Alexander Finn a Serrakin and the communications officer of the _Thor_ answered the Captain "Comms established with Terran Federation HQ Sir, Supreme Admiral Jonas Quinn is online and awaiting your report." the main window in the bridge changed from the view of hyperspace to the Supreme Admiral looking elegant in his everyday uniform, the crew of the ship wore a uniform developed 10 years before as a unified step, similar to Atlantis during the Navy adopted a similar design, it was comfortable light and had a minimum bulletproof along with thermal protection cold or hot.

"Quinn, so good to see you…" Captain Corrigan address the leader of the entire military but they were long time friends from when Jonas first joined Earth during the SGC days.

"Well I hear you may have found some planets that can support life, our records are calling it the Cyrannus Sector. You are a Go for exploring the sector, send an update in 12 hours with all information you collect, my team is very interested in the secondary function of the new Sensor system."

"Copy that Sir, we should be in the system in about 3 minutes. Will report with any data or 12 hours. Thor out." with that the screen cut off "Helm drop us out and take us to the Cyrannus sector, Sensors keep everything we have fixed on that system, maximum resolution. I want to know everything about it before we drop out of hyperspace."

A resounding yes sir was heard by all on the bridge, everyone on the ship was a professional in every sense. The Thor started turning to head to the uncharted to carry on with the mission of exploration. Three minutes was to gather extra data on the way to the system, 'nothing worse than entering a system blind' the captain thought to herself as she watched again the purple of hue of hyperspace. "This is exciting, if even one of these systems have intelligent life this could be fun to be the first Tau'ri to meet them" Dr. Jackson said, she was just like her uncle and seemed just like a kid on Halloween night with all that candy to eat. "Calm down Captain, your enthusiasm is making me nervous." Anita said to the Amelia who was stoic as a professional.

"Exiting hyperspace in 5...4...3...2...1." the helm Ensign Jackie O'Neill said to the bridge as the ship exited hyperspace. Just as they exited hyperspace at the end of the first of the binary stars there was massive amounts of debris "EVASIVE MANEUVERS, SHIELDS UP" Amelia shouted over the foray that was taking place on the bridge at the shear size of debris. Just before shields went up a body hit the window causing every to jump at the horror of it all. The ship had 2 shields, the standard Asgard shield and the destiny style form fitting shield, with debris this was better so nothing inside the bubble hit the ship and damaged something important, I mean having comms down cause the antenna got hit with debris would be bad. With the shields up nothing else hit the hull of the ship, "the debris field is about 100 km across" Shelbi told Amelia "we are picking up similar debris fields all throughout the system, every world has debris in orbit and i'm also getting some radiation from 12 of the planets too. Something terrible happened here by the sheer size of everything." she finished with a very somber tone that the entire bridge shared.

"What is the closest planets, we need to start looking for information as to what happened here and see if we can find anyone." Amelia asked Shelbi. "There is two planets that are orbiting each other about about 5 light minutes away, at max speed we could be there in under 7 minutes." Shelbi informed Amelia "Alright, Ensign take us in at half sublight, Major I want detailed information on everything within 5 light years. I want full analysis of the debris field we are in and what we may find on the planet."

"Aye Sir." everyone said at the same time and started working on their assigned tasks.

While heading to the dual orbiting planet, Amelia headed to the Core room with the Asgard and Alterran complete informational databases of 2 very advanced civilizations. Even with the portals throughout the ship it still took a few minutes, placing a portal so close to the complete history, science, and locations of 2 of the most advanced civilizations known to the federation. Upon arriving she scanned into the first door, she then stood in front of a glass office with 5 Marines in there at all times; 4 were armed enough firepower where they could storm the Beach of Normandy and not even break a sweat. Their armor was improved asgard space suits dubbed Mk. IV Mjolnir, they used the design but used Trinium, Naquadah, and Neutronium; they could withstand a Mk. 8 Nuclear missile but the shields they had could withstand a Alterran Drone, but the cost of the suit was as much as a FFS-303 Prometheus Anti-fighter Frigate. They were surrounded by glass with another glass and a force field between that you couldn't even see. After getting scanned with everything from xray to pathogens, she walked to the second door and was buzzed in, Fort Knox would have loved the security here as everything was a closed loop and the force field was powered by a neutrino generator located inside so losing power on the ship would not lower the security.

She enter the room "Hello Thor and Melia, I have a information request." she asked as both holograms appeared of the first asgard the Federation met and the first Alterran of Atlantis that was seen. Melia was the Alterran High Council member that recorded the history of the Pegasus galaxy from the time they arrived to leaving for Earth. "Standing by for Query." both said in unison, which was strange because they were linked to each other for informational queries. She inserted the crystal and started with the informational fishing "Reference location from crystal, need all information on reference and any system in 3000 light years." she only had to wait mere moments as both databases were crystal technology that could search faster than a yottabyte processor.

Hologram Thor was the first to speak "There is no information on coordinates given, 1,150 light years from here an experiment by 12 Alterrans was mentioned about 4000 years ago, during exploration while trying to find anything on the Asgard original ancestor that had travelled to Avalon millions of years ago. They vague entry was talking about humans and Alterrans living together and not much is known after that." Thor finished with the very little information that was known about this region. Melia hologram spoke "No information is known for Alterran presence within 3000 light years." Amelia heard the information and was disappointed but not surprised, that time period was a time of transition and conflict. The Goa'uld rise happened about 8000 years ago and since then history was lost as well due to the Alterrans ascending.

While leaving the room the Marines saw their Captain leave with the most disappointed look on her face, after she left both rooms they started to talk to each other.

Gunnery Sergeant Polvich was the Sergeant of the Guard but he had never seen her with that look ever, Corporal Mims spoke though "My mom never looked that disappointed, even when I was 10 feet from the finish line in a 2 mile race and fell." Corporal Fry chimed in too "She looked worried about something but i'm not sure what. Something is going on...I don't think we will know till we get off watch either."

"Alright everyone we have 40 minutes left on watch let's stand it like the Marine Elite Forces we are." Gunny told his guys but he didn't show them the worry he was feeling as well, but like a Marine of 35 years he was a Professional.

By the time Amelia reached the bridge they had arrived at the planet, the bridge was bustling with activity. "Report Major Pacheco" Amelia ordered as she entered " Master Chief David Gyasi the Command Master Chief spoke with enough volume and the tone of a seasoned professional "Captain on the Bridge." it may have been an outdated phrase from the sea faring days but traditions still live on no matter where you go.

"Scans of the planets we are at and the surrounding 5 light year range is complete Sir, whatever happened here is a catastrophe. The debris alone is enough to be our entire fleet and then some, I found what appears to be some intact vessels 3 light minutes away and they appear to be slightly bigger than us on sensors, i'm detecting no active vessels within 5 light years of us. Judging by the information i'm seeing this was a fairly advanced civilization judging by the energy readings i'm getting, also the secondary feature of the sensors picked up comms signals 2 years 2 months decayed. The nuclear radiation on the planets is extensive. Recreation based on half-life places in the around a hundred or more nuclear missiles used on each planet."

"Copy that, thank you for the detailed report, command will be happy the secondary purpose of the sensors perform as advertised and then some. Master Chief, get in touch with Master Sergeant Parish, I want all marine teams ready in 30 minutes to deploy security for our science and survey teams. Major Pacheco assemble all of your teams and gather all information you can, if there is a server they are to uplink to Farm 3. I want it secured from the rest of our information and receive only, no leaks. You and your teams deploy in 30 minutes."

"Yes Sir." was the reply she received. Master Chief had just spoken to Master Sergeant and the teams were gearing up in the Mk. III which is the standard marine armor, as opposed to the Mk. IV the SpecOps teams wear, but was still formidable and 1 Mk. III marine could take on 20 Jaffa hitting them and with minor damage. Over the 1MC the call went out "All Marine and Science teams gear up for Recon, Alert level 5; I repeat All marine and Science teams gear up for Recon Alert level 5." the Senior Petty Officer of the Watch announced making sure the word reached everyone.

Alert level 5 was for radiation, biologicals, and any other condition that was very dangerous. Special filters and detectors needed to be added to the suits when in such environments and extra power needed to be carried because of the extra drain.

With the team on the team on the ground in what would have been a magnificent city they began spreading out, "Recon Actual to Control, request direction and distance of the energy signature." Master Sergeant Alexa Parish from the marine detachment asked.

"Recon Actual this is Control, bearing 232 true distance 300 meters from your current position…." there was a pause on the line that had Alexa a little annoyance "...elevation negative 30 meters. Signature appears to be underground. Relaying possible entry points and sensor readings." the Controller concluded with the information that they were looking for something underground. The signature was so faint that if not for the super advanced sensors they would have thought it a echo.

The team walked at a moderate pace and arrived at the building in just 6 minutes, as they entered the building they could see all the glass inside from the windows being blown in, most likely from a shockwave they deduced.

The team still maintained a heightened alert as you never know what the threat will be, and they were right to be so, they entered the building and all hell broke loose outside, gunfire erupted from multiple points, the rear guard didn't see anything until it was too late, the life signs systems built into the suits hadn't registered anything at the time.

With the amount of firepower the rear guard was hit with multiple shots and a single 1 in a million explosive armor penetrating round hit and killed him instantly. The armor was as tough as they come and was designed to go against Jaffa and other energy weapon races, when going against projectile races they had a shield mod for their helmets but as this was recon they weren't expecting to be hit with massive firepower.

"Formation Delta 2" Alexa shouted, each recon team consisted of 8 scientists with basic training of the Mk. 3 Handgun it was a Zat. gun with great accuracy and could get a solid hit from 50 meters away, there were 20 marines as well consisting of 4 each in a similar manner to the original SG teams but it was squad leader, sniper, demo expert, and CQB expert. With formation 2 Squad 1 thru 3 would fan out in a suppressive pattern with Squad 4 and 5 guarding the scientists.

Squad 2 and 3 snipers proceeded up into the building they were in, finding a perfect sniper position on defense was never easy but they had to try their best to get eyes for the assault units hunting whoever was attacking them.

The 3 squads fanned out, squad 1 was equipped with a collapsible riot shield and could aim and shoot just like they would normally, squad 2 and 3 had Sodan cloaks and went invisible to flank them. As they got closer they found the enemy and opened fire with what they had, while that amount of firepower would have taken down 6 jaffa in seconds they found they were facing machines and they were denting them but were still getting shot.

"Squad 2 to Falcon, enemy appears to be robots, recommend dragonfire." Sergeant Porter relayed and got a green symbol on heads up display. The snipers proceeded to do what they do best, long range very precise fire with incendiary armor piercing rounds that could go through the armor of a Missouri battleship from World War II.

On the fly programming with a timer based on what they were fighting they exploded inside of whatever they were fighting. They snipers took out one after the other till only a single robot was left and using EM rounds from their handguns they poured round after round into the robot till it went down with arcs coming off of it and signifying the end of this bout. They didn't get off easy though, the shields from squad 1 were down and the armor had sustained some damage along with 1 dead marine.

With that complete they began scanning for life signs and the energy signature those blasted machines were giving off now that they knew hostels were on the planet and so they didn't get caught with their pants down again. "Mother this is Falcon, hostels are on the planet, 1 member KIA request Beam out of Recon 1-3" Alexa conveyed to _Thor_ and watched as her marine was beamed out. Losing someone under her command was something she never got use to but as with combat she filed that away for later reflection as they cleared a 200 meter perimeter around the building. She would kick herself mentally later when they were back onboard and the rest of her marines were safe.

Squad 4 and 5 had the scientists covered as they proceeded to open the rather large door, it still have power to the door and code panel, they hacked their way in and opened it up just as the other 3 squads returned. They had setup a sensor net to monitor for any motion with a 3 dimensional model showing up on their HUD, no more surprises should be coming. Squad 2 and 3 were assigned to protect the scientists as they made their way into the compound and as soon as they made their way through the second immensely massive door they were greeted with lots of corridors and what appeared to be offices.

Each squad sent out multiple miniature drones to map out the place they were in, since they were underground they set up a subspace comm unit to keep in touch with the ship in case trouble happened and they needed to prepare or haul ass back to the surface for evac. It took them 3 hours to map and secure the underground facility because it was massive. They found out from looking at documents that were shaped a little funny, instead of a typical rectangular shape they were use to back home, all four corners were cut off otherwise it looked similar to back home. In addition the language looked like Latin.

"Mother this is Falcon, i'm seeing what looks to be latin, we need a translation program upload as well as some more techs down here to sort through whatever is down here. The complex is about 2 km long and half wide, it looks more like a command bunker and could have some information to shed some light on what happened to this civilization." Alexa relayed in the update, it did look that way because of the really big room with tons of screens in it and a table in the middle with some funny looking ships on it.

Shelbi continued to look over everything trying to figure out who this civilization could have been "I wonder what happened to them, they were advanced enough to have space ships, but some insane catastrophe happened. Has anyone been able to locate a power switch or something? We can guess all day long about who, what, or anything else on the matter but until we find that we are blind." she finished her little rant while still searching for anything to get a console to hack into.

The rest of the scientists from the ship had arrived and also helped search along with gathering any and all papers they could to sort through later. But a lucky marine found a button and pushed it, just after she did the computers all started to power up in what they were calling the Command Center. The screens powered up and they began trying to navigate through the to find the security center for the base where schematics could be. 20 minutes later they found it and saw a massive section that if this civilizations thoughts were even half close to theirs should be a data storage room, especially based on the size of the room, thickness of the walls and what looked like a multi-tiered entrance not unlike the core room on the _Thor_.

They hacked through the doors leading in with what would be child's play for hackers in the Tau'ri Federation since hacking a Goa'uld ship was more difficult to do with crystal computers and countermeasures to deal with. This system was closer to Earth back when the SG program fully started and Windows 1998 was still cutting edge computers.

When she entered the room and saw massive racks full of hard disks about 3 columns and 20 rows and each one had what looked like hard disk drives in them. "Owl to Mother Actual, storage farm located, request 60 subspace transmitters along with the personnel to begin downloading the information here." she reported to Amelia the extent of what they found. She looked through the console that was down the stairs and to the right, it indicated each row had 30 terabytes. "Mother to Owl, we have 10 short range subspace transmitters for what you need, request ETT?" Alexander relayed "Mother Actual is currently busy." Shelbi thought over that for a minute as to what could be keeping Amelia's attention, teams on the ground and something more important is holding her attention. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind and began calculating the time it will take to transfer all of this data to the ship.

"Owl to Mother, copy that, let Actual know that it will take about 2 hours to complete the transfer of the entire site, size to transfer is 1.8 Petabyte." she passed along since each could transfer 26 Gigabytes per second based on the technology they had. For a space faring civilization they had very fast transfer on these, but poor security. 'No matter how advanced you get, someone will be able to hack your shit' Shelbi thought to herself as she heard the tell-tale signal of the Asgard transporter beam.

10 teams with 3 personnel each beamed into various areas as they all couldn't fit into one spot, after they arrived she started assigning each team their area to progress it as quickly as possible, the transmitters were limited on how many they had but to speed up the transfer they did have extra connection equipment. So the teams made connections on the first ones they were assigned and began the upload, during the 20 minutes to upload their rack they left 1 person to monitor it and the other 2 setup the next connections to begin transfer immediately after.

* * *

 _TFS Thor_

 **Bridge**

 **2 Hours Later**

 _They were all hard at work at their consoles, each person performing their duties better than anyone else in their fields. When we set off on our journey the Admiralty didn't give me the best in the entire Federation for no reason._

"Commander" Alexander waiting for Amelia's attention.

 _They knew this would be a very long journey full of dangers that only the best…_

Amelia was pulled from her thoughts very abruptly as the Comms officer got her attention. "Commander, i'm getting a ton of…..anomalies is the only thing the sensors can come up with to describe them. It started 5 minutes ago and I ran them through the sensors 5 times now and every time the results are the same." Alexander reported the odd findings he was getting even with the most advanced sensors in multiple galaxies.

"Bring up a view of one of those anomalies on Main screen." Amelia ordered hoping visual may shed some more light on what the hell was going on. As the screen that was 6 feet high and 12 feet wide came to life with a view of the strange things they were all baffled even more by the sight before them. The center part of it was black like everything else in space, however out from there 5 kilometers in every direction it looked like space was distorted. They had never seen anything like this, and based on the sensors containing everything the Asgard had ever scanned had nothing for whatever it was, and that was THE most puzzling thing.

"Lieutenant how many of these anomalies do you have on sensors?" she asked but did not like the answer she got. "Ma'am there are 20 on sensors within 20 light years of us." he replied to her question, but the look of shock on his face and the slight hint of fear as to what they might be. "Get me comms to the Core room." she ordered and started speaking with Gunnery Sergeant Polvich "Gunny, i'm granting you temporary Alpha 1 clearance to the Cores, I need all information on anomalies yesterday." she ordered, she didn't know what they were but anything the Asgard sensors couldn't identify was cause enough for alarm.

"Yes Ma'am" was the reply as gunny used the temporary access codes given to him for this information hunt. He walked into the core room and cited the access code which immediately prompted both holograms to appear, they were waiting for the inquiry and no response to activation was required by the Alpha 1 code. "Pull all information on Anomalies." he spoke with a clear and commanding tone, the response was from the Asgard first "First entry for anomaly was around 7 to 8 million years ago, from them death emerged and almost destroyed the Alliance of the Four Great Races, the last entry was 3 to 4 million years ago. That was around the last time the Furlings were heard of." the Asgard avatar finished the findings.

The Alterran core was interfaced with the Asgard core and knew not to repeat the same information "The oldest record of such things were approximately 60 millions years ago and records of such things were seen in various galaxies every 4 million years. Destiny relayed the information up until 20 million years ago and then they stopped when it was out of range. Ships with vast power emerge and destroy all space faring races that are unable to oppose them as the Great Alliance did eons ago. They emerge within days of anomaly appearance." she concluded the somber information.

"Inquiry complete" Polvich said to complete the inquiry and place the cores back in standby mode, rushing out of the room with a crystal in hand, complete with all data, he rushed out and left Corporal Mims in charge. As soon as he stepped outside of the dampener secure area he requested immediate beam to the bridge with Priority 1 information for the Commander.

When he arrived on the bridge he immediately saluted Amelia and waited for the salute back which was less than a second later, she didn't even have to look at him to know he was saluting her, it was a Marine thing she thought as she waited for him to input the crystal to display the data on the main screen.

10 minutes later she was thinking about what she just heard, it was very disturbing to say the least. "Finn get me a Priority 1 line to Supreme Admiral now." she ordered with a connected to a Admiral who appeared to be just waking up. He was onboard the flagship of the Federation, the DN-101 Thanatos dreadnought, the most powerful warship to date in the federation. "Sir, we have an extreme danger threat imminent in the Cyrannus Sector. According to Asgard and Alterran records the threat is Red." she reported to Jonas, Red level had never been used in the history of the Federation, the Ori and Wraith combined would be Orange.

"Commander, threat level red?" he asked, he heard clearly the threat level but confirmation on what he heard, level red was a complete mobilization of the entire Navy. The Terran Federation Navy had over a thousand ships in it. "Sir, the Asgard and the Alterran cores have a threat coming from the anomalies we have here dating back 60 million years. Every 4 million years they appear in a different spot. They referred to them as Sleepers. 7 or 8 million years ago the Great Alliance were almost wiped out by them, the Furlings disappearance coincides with the last sighting of them."

"Ok, stay put for now and monitor it for further activity. The fleet will be there in 4 hours, you will be getting the _General George Hammond_ , _Daedalus_ , _Odyssey,_ and _Apollo_ on site in 20 minutes to protect you if shit hits the fan. Until this is over and the fleet stands down to Threat level yellow consider them under your command."

"Copy that Supreme Admiral, I'll let you know of any changes that happen until you get here." she replied in a manner befitting his position in the Federation, even as a close friend since before joining she still adhered to the protocol for the sake of the crew.

To be continued...

* * *

I do hope it was worth the wait, in the next chapter we will have my next attempt at a space battle that is not Cannon.

 **Player 42** : To answer your question, I went through cannon to start setting it and I liked how it was at the beginning, but in Chapter 4 is where the story goes AU. The deep echoing voice at the end is a Goa'uld.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time.


End file.
